Living Life
by McB
Summary: If you haven't lived life to its fullest, sometimes it's just too bad, others, you can have one more shot at the title.


It had been a typical day at work and Chandler was on his way home. He couldn't wait to get home and see his wife Monica. Just by seeing her made his whole day seem to brighten up. He was on the highway and it was very delayed with traffic but it was rush hour in New York and to make matters worse it was summer so it was hot and humid and everybody wanted to get to their air conditioned homes. He was getting into a lane that seemed to be going much faster when out of no where a car came speeding up and slammed into the drivers side of Chandler's car, instantly sending him into a world where darkness consumed him.  
  
He woke up in his crumpled car on the side of the highway and looked up to see a man standing in casual street clothes looking down at him with his hand extended out for Chandler to take. Chandler took his hand and the man helped him to his feet. He appeared to be fine but as he looked around he saw police officers and paramedics dashing around in all directions around him. Then he looked back down into his car and saw himself lying there unconscious with paramedics now hovering around his body.  
  
"What the hell is going on and who are you?" Chandler asked the man that helped him out of the car and was now standing beside him on the road looking into the car.  
  
"I'm Stan," he said offering his hand "and we are at your crash site. Nobody can see you right now because you are just a spirit," he said as if it was obvious.  
  
"My crash site?" Chandler asked confused. "What are you talking about, I was just driving home and then......" he trailed off suddenly remembering being launched into complete darkness and waking to see this man.  
  
"Yes you were in a car crash....... and now you're dead, I'm your guardian angel, I've been watching after you since you were in diapers." Stan said cheerfully.  
  
"What?! I can't be dead; I'm only 34! I have a family to take care of! I have friends to look after! People still need me!" Chandler yelled at Stan until his face started to turn blue.  
  
"Whoa slow down their buddy. You can still do all of those things but you have to talk to Aaron first."  
  
"What? Who's Aaron?" Chandler asked getting even more confused than before.  
  
"Aaron is the man who can help you have another chance in life if you don't feel that you have been the best man, father, husband, friend, son, grandson and everything else on the list that you can be. Come on, I'll take you to him."  
  
About a half an later, they arrived at a bowling alley that was very well kept and had lively music playing. They walked down a long hallway and arrived at a whole other set of bowling lanes reserved for private parties and special guests. They walked down to the last lane in the row of about 15 lanes and Chandler saw a fairly large man standing in a blue and white bowling shirt, black pants, and brown bowling shoes. They walked up to him and Stan and who seemed to be Aaron hugged each other and then Aaron turned to Chandler.  
  
"Ah! You must be Chandler, I've been expecting you. Please have a seat." He motioned to the seats right in front of the lane and Chandler sat down waiting for an explanation as to why he was here and when he could go back to see his friends and family. His mind suddenly jumped to Monica and he looked at his watch and saw that he should have been home over 20 minutes ago. "So I hear you want to go back to your life and get on with it I hear." Aaron said.  
  
"Um, yes I do sir-"  
  
"Please call me Aaron, I hate it when people call me sir. It makes it sound like I own them." Aaron pleaded. "Well I can let you go back to your life under one condition. You have to prove to Stan that you have not lived your life to the fullest. That you are not a good enough man. If you can prove that to Stan then he will report it to me and I will let you have the rest of your life back. But you only have 1 month to prove that you should be able to have a happy and peaceful life to Stan. And Stan will be at your side the whole time. Only as a spirit so you will be the only person who can see him, you can talk to him but I wouldn't do that around other people or they will think you have lost your mind. You can tell other people about this but I wouldn't because then that would just cause a panic among everybody. But that is up to you. If you do not succeed you will come back here and spend the rest of eternity in heaven or there are other options but we will not discuss them now. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Aaron, I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you that I deserve the rest of my life." Chandler stated.  
  
"Ok then, I wish you good luck and I will see you back here in 1 month!" Aaron walked around behind Chandler and slapped him on the back and Chandler fell forward, tumbling towards the ground but he didn't hit it, he went straight through it and his body, still in the mangled car came speeding towards him and darkness once again consumed him.  
  
Chandler could hear people talking around him and heard the voices of what he presumed to be Doctors. He found that he wasn't breathing on his own and there was a long tube going down his throat doing all the breathing for him but he also couldn't talk with that tube in the way. He heard the doctors walk out of the room and then he heard Joey's voice. He wondered where Monica was and why she wasn't in the room talking to him instead of Joey but he didn't mind, just as long as he could hear his friend's voice.  
  
"Come on Chandler, you gotta open your eyes and show me that you are still in there. I'm really worried about you and so is the whole gang. Monica is out in the waiting room, she was already in here and she's really worried about you man. You should see her; she's a mess. It's already been 2 days and I think it's time that you just give me a sign of some sort that you are still there. I can't take this anymore, you're driving me crazy not being across the hall from me and I only was home for an hour but I couldn't stand it so I came back here." He could feel Joey take hold of his hand in a brotherly way. He squeezed his hand just to give Joey some reassurance that he was in fact still in there and he was gonna be ok.  
  
Joey felt Chandler squeeze his hand and he thought he imagined it at first but then Chandler squeezed his hand as if he was trying to see how purple he could make his fingers and he heard Chandler groan loudly in pain. He dashed out of the room in search of a doctor and came back in about 10 seconds later with a doctor and a nurse.  
  
Chandler could feel shooting pains up and down his whole body and almost thought he was going to give up the fight with consciousness when he thought of how much everybody was worried and then he thought about what Joey had said about it had already been 2 days. What did he mean, had he been in a coma for 2 days already! Chandler was loosing time and refused to loose the battle but he soon found himself loosing all the strength he had in him and darkness enveloped him.  
  
T B C  
  
OK I CAN NOT MAKE UP MY MIND! This is the third fic I have going and I just can't decide on one. This one and "Back From the Dead" are both from this summer when I was bored and needed something to do. So I have come to a conclusion, the one that gets reviewed the most, or that people want me to update the most, will be updated sooner than others. So it's all up to you guys! Ok now I have other stuff to do. 


End file.
